Powędrujmy sobie w przeszłość!
by Kirichin
Summary: Komedia AoKaga. Zgon postaci. Zgon mózgu. Zgon fabuły (nie wiem, czy ona tam jest, ona się chyba nigdy tam nie urodziła). Zgon treści (jej też tam nie ma). Zgon formy (to coś udaje, że jest formą dramatu). Czyli ogólny zgon, czcijmy AoKaga!


AKT PIERWSZY

Stworzenie wehikułu!

...a właściwie dwóch...

Scena pierwsza

_Kagami i Aomine leżą na boisku do koszykówki, po zaciętej walce jeden na jeden, podziwiając chmurki i zachodzące słońce_

Aomine

Te, Kagami... a jakby tak... powędrować sobie po czasie...?

Kagami

Twoja psychika się wyłączyła.

Aomine

Zawsze sobie o tym tak marzyłem...

Kagami

Myliłem się. Ona nigdy nie została uruchomiona.

Aomine

_w przypływie nadludzkiej siły podparł się ręką_

Tej! A ty byś nie chciał?

Kagami

_ziewając_

Dobranoc.

Aomine

_szturchając Kagamiego_

Dzień dobry!

Kagami

No, chciałbym, chciałbym! Ale chyba nie można.

Aomine

Bzdury gadasz!

Kagami

_siadając _

A można!?

Aomine

Można!

Kagami

Udowodnij!

Aomine

Nie chciałeś, to nie masz!

Kagami

Nie można!

Aomine

Błogosławieni, którzy nie widzieli, a uwierzyli!

Kagami

_uderzając ręką w twarz_

...proszę, przestań.

Aomine

A jakby można było, to by było fajnie.

Kagami

_kładąc się _

Pewnie tak. Miałbym bekę z małego ciebie.

Aomine

I kto to mówi! Ja byłem... porządnym... spokojnym i tym...

Kagami

...głupim?

Aomine

No chyba ty!

Kagami

Ja pewnie też. Obaj mamy poprzewalane w głowach.

Aomine

Wszyscy mamy źle w głowach...

Kagami

...że żyjemy...

Aomine i Kagami

...hej! Hej! Nanana! Hej, hej, hej!

Momoi

_nachylając się nad leżącymi chłopakami _

Czy wszystko z nami w porządku, Dai-chan, Kagami-kun?

Aomine

Czego?

Momoi

_uderzając Aomine książką _

Niczego, głupi Dai-chan! Patrz, co znalazłam

Aomine

_rzucając do Kagamiego_

Fuuj! Książka! Weź to ode mnie!

Kagami

_odrzucając do Aomine _

Nie! Nie! Dłonie mnie palą!

Aomine

_znów rzucając do Kagamiego _

To jest trujące!

Momoi

_zdzielając po łbach Aomine i Kagamiego _

Natychmiast przestańcie! To jest album! Dała mi go mama Dai-chana.

Aomine

Widzisz!

_pokazując paluchem na leżący album _

Możemy powędrować w czasie!

Kagami

Dobra! Chcę się z ciebie pośmiać.

Aomine

_zabierając album _

Razem, głupku, razem! Ty przyniesiesz jutro swój. Będzie wymiana!

Kagami

Czekaj...

_robi poważną minę _

Pohandlujemy?

Aomine

To zależy, czego szukasz, wędrowcze.

Momoi

_załamując się _

Z wami gorzej niż z dziećmi!

Scena druga

_Aomine stoi na korytarzu, trzymając komórkę przy uchu_

Aomine

No gdzie ty.. co? Szkoła? Co? Mów do mnie wyraźniej. Ty weź nie udawaj. Mnie nie nabierzesz. Nie uwierzę, że się uczysz. Kłamiesz! Po prostu się wstydzisz! Głupia, ruda dziewica! Co?! Coś ty powiedział!? Murzynowaty prawiczek!? Uważaj, bo cię rodzona matka nie pozna! Cooo?! Coo mówiłeś, głąbie!? Ta! Proszę bardzo! Do widzenia, frajerze!

_Aomine mocno naciska czerwoną słuchawkę, chowa telefon do kieszeni, ale po chwili znów go wyciąga _

Tej, no weź, lamo, pośpiesz się. Sikać mi się chce. No, dobra, dobra. A masz coś do żarcia? Dobra. To czekam.

Scena trzecia

_Aomine i Kagami opychają się jedzeniem i oglądają mecz koszykówki _

Aomine

Te, Kagami...

Kagami

Patrz! Patrz! Zajebisty wsad!

Aomine

Yolo, umiem lepiej.

Kagami

Nie pluj żarciem

Aomine

Pedant się znalazł

Kagami

Brudas

Aomine

Czyścioszek

Kagami

Fleja

Aomine

Pedał

Kagami

Tej! To moje żarcie! Odwal się od mojej porcji!

Aomine

Ale ty miałeś więcej!

Kagami

Bo to MOJE jedzenie!

Aomine

Gościom żydzisz!? I ty się nazywasz gospodarzem!?

Kagami

_robiąc poważną minę _

Czemu to taki zacny pan zachodzi do mej gospody. Czego pan szuka?

Aomine

_chrząka, przyjmując władczy wyraz twarzy _

Informacji.

Kagami

Zjebałeś!

Aomine

To ty się nie wczułeś! Nie umiesz przyjmować nowych scenariuszy!

Kagami

Niby z czego to było!?

Aomine

Z mojej zajebistej głowy

Kagami

Ale coś chciałeś.

Aomine

No, tej, mam wrażenie, że o czymś zapomnieliśmy.

Kagami

Może o frytkach?

Aomine

Nie mówię o żarciu, grubasie!

Kagami

Kogo nazywasz grubasem, murzynie!?

Aomine

Jestem opalony, debilu!

Kagami

Wysoki, murzyn i jeszcze niebieskie włosy. Gdzie cię matka chowała? W piwnicy?

Aomine

Białas, rudy i do tego podwójne brwi. Może jesteś spokrewniony z tytanami? Twoja mutacja poszła w złą stronę?

Kagami

Jak ja ci zraz przypierdolę!

Aomine

No spróbuj, dziewico!

Kagami

Stop! Przerwa techniczna! Moja kanapa!

Aomine

Widzę zmysł pedanta to cię nawet w czasie bójki nie opuszcza.

Kagami

Przynajmniej nie jestem czarną fleją.

Aomine

Ale tej! O czymś zapomnieliśmy!

Kagami

No, też tak myślę...

Aomine

Wow! A jednak to robisz!

Kagami

Niewybaczalne!

_Po wyniesieniu przez Kagamiego resztek jedzenia, Aomine i Kagami, nie narażając czystości domu Taigi, mogli wdać się w bójkę. Do czasu, aż na głowę Daikiego nie spadł album. _

Aomine

Eureka!

Kagami

Nie, to album.

Aomine

_mrucząc pod nosem _

...debil.

AKT DRUGI

...użycie dwóch wehikułów...

Scena pierwsza

Aomine

To ty pierwszy.

Kagami

Nie, ty.

Aomine

Co się wstydzisz?

Kagami

To ty się wstydzisz!

Aomine

Ja się niczego nie wstydzę!

Kagami

To dajesz, otwieraj pierwszy!

Aomine

Nie, bo ty potem nie otworzysz.

Kagami

Otworzę!

Aomine

To otwieraj!

Kagami

To razem!

Aomine

Dobra. Na trzy. Raz. Dwa. Trzy.

_Stało się. Wehikuły włączone. Przenośmy się szesnaście lat wcześniej. _

Aomine

Pfffy! Zrobili ci zdjęcie dupy!

Kagami

Przecież byłem dzieciakiem! Dopiero się urodziłem! Dużo osób ma takie zdjęcia!

Aomine

Ja jakoś nie mam!

Kagami

Bo pewnie ojciec zdziwiony, że się murzyn urodził.

Aomine

_atakując twarz Kagamiego _

Mówiłem ci już, że jestem opalony!

Kagami

Dobra! Dobra! W końcu no... błogosławieni, którzy nie widzieli, a uwierzyli.

Aomine

Nie wykorzystuj moich słów przeciwko mnie.

Kagami

One nie są twoje.

Aomine

A co to, ooo, jaki słodki podpis: "Pierwsza kąpiel Taigusia". Mam teraz tak do ciebie mówić, Taigusiu?

Kagami

Dlaczego ty nie masz zdjęć ze swoich pierwszych dni życia!?

Aomine

Bo byłem zbyt zajebisty i gdyby to uwieczni, niemowlaki takie jak ty dostałyby kompleksów.

Kagami

...narcyz.

Aomine

Powtórz. Nie słyszę cię, Taigusiu.

Kagami

SPIEPRZAJ!

Aomine

O nie! Czekaj, najpierw zrobię zdjęcie twoim zdjęciom i roześle na fajesie.

Kagami

Cooo!?

Aomine

No proszę cię, taką słodką dupeczkę, Taigusiu.

Kagami

Zamknij się! Patrzymy dalej!

_Wrzucamy kolejny bieg. Tym razem przenosimy się czternaście lat w przeszłość. _

Kagami

_krztusząc się powietrzem_

Nie wierzę!

Aomine

A nie mówiłem!

Kagami

Byłeś... byłeś... BYŁEŚ BIAŁY!

Aomine

_dumnie wypinając pierś _

Frajer.

Kagami

_wyciągając komórkę. _

Aomine

Co ty robisz?

Kagami

_cykając fotkę _

Uwieczniam białego Aomine.

Aomine

_wrzucając się na Kagamiego z próbą zabrania mu telefonu _

Oddawaj to!

Kagami

Nigdy! To mój nowy skarb! Muszę to wszystkim pokazać! Oni też muszą uwierzyć!

_Aomine szybko wrzuca kolejny bieg. Przenosimy się dziesięć lat wcześniej. _

Kagami

A tu już czarny.

Aomine

_zdzielając Kagamiego w łeb_

Bo tu już byłem opalony.

Kagami

_patrząc podejrzliwie _

Tak się mówi.

Aomine

Tutaj już byłeś w Stanach?

Kagami

_mamrocząc _

No.

Aomine

Coś taki markotny się zrobił?

Kagami

Bo wtedy jeszcze słabo znałem język, no... i nie miałem kolegów.

Aomine

_turlając się ze śmiechu _

Kagami

TEJ! NIE ŚMIEJ SIĘ!

Aomine

_ocierając łzy_

"Nie miałem kolegów."

_wtóruje, teatralnie pociągając nosem _

Kagami

TEJ NO!

Aomine

_udaje, że wyciąga chusteczkę i znów ociera łzy _

"Byłem taki samotny."

_chowa twarz w dłoniach _

Kagami

Nienawidzę cię.

Aomine

_wraca do normalności _

To lecimy dalej, co?

_Kagami wrzuca kolejny bieg. Tym razem przenosimy się pięć lat wcześniej. _

Kagami

Na wszystkich zdjęciach wyglądasz, jakbyś zaraz miał zabić fotografa.

Aomine

Bo to Satsu. Robiła mi zdjęcia, kiedy ja nie chciałem.

Kagami

_przykrywając usta dłonią _

Ojojoj. Czyżby Aomine-kun był wstydliwym chłopcem?

Aomine

_z żądzą mordu w oczach _

Nie. Lubię. Zdjęć.

Kagami

_mrugając bardzo szybko oczami _

Ojojoj. Słodki Aomineś jest taki nieśmiały. Czy to pani córeczka?

Aomine

NIGDY NIKT TAK DO MNIE POWIEDZIAŁ.

Kagami

Masz jakiś kompleks na tym punkcie?

Aomine

Wkurzasz mnie.

Kagami

Złe wspomnienia?

Aomine

Weź se daru.

Kagami

Pfffy! Naprawdę tak do ciebie mówiły!?

Aomine

To wina mojej matki! Cięła mnie na pazia!

Kagami

GDZIE MASZ Z TYM ZDJĘCIA!?

Aomine

_z poważną minę _

Spaliłem.

Kagami

_zrezygnowany _

...ty serio masz kompleks.

_Aomine wrzuca następny bieg. Przenośmy się trzy lata wcześniej. _

Aomine

Ty się za to na każdym szczerzysz. I obmacujesz się z tym pieprzykiem.

Kagami

Himuro. Skąd ci się wzięła taka ksywa na niego?

Aomine

_z przejęciem _

Czy ty nie widziałeś jego pieprzyka!? Jak można być tak perwersyjnym!?

Kagami

O co ci chodzi?

Aomine

Ten jego pieprzyk... zresztą, nie zrozumiesz!

Kagami

Ale... co?

Aomine

Ten pieprzyk jest taki...

Kagami

Jaki?

Aomine

...seksowny.

Kagami

_dusząc się własnym oddechem _

...udam, że nigdy tego nie usłyszałem.

_Aomine znów wrzuca kolejny bieg. Przenośmy się rok wcześniej. _

Kagami

Aaa, stare czasy! Zaczynaliśmy liceum.

Aomine

Wtedy jeszcze byłem szczęśliwym człowiekiem.

Kagami

Nie wyglądasz.

Aomine

Nie muszę.

Kagami

A czemu?

Aomine

Bo cię nie znałem?

Kagami

Bo ze mną nie przegrałeś?

Aomine

Chyba dawno nikt cię nie pokonał.

Kagami

Z tobą jest podobnie. Pan przegrany zrobił się wyszczekany.

_Albumy poszły gdzieś w kąt. Za to Aomine i Kagami szybko znaleźli się na boisku. _

Akt trzeci

...po wyłączeniu...

Scena pierwsza

_Kagami i Aomine leżą na boisku do koszykówki, po zaciętej walce jeden na jeden, podziwiając chmurki i zachodzące słońce_

Aomine

Tej... a fajnie by...-

Kagami

Zatrzymaj się.

Aomine

Co?

Kagami

Mój mózg już raz umarł.

Aomine

A ja zawsze myślałem, że on się nigdy nie narodził.

Kagami

Idziemy grać, debilu!

Aomine

Znów chcesz przegrać, głupku!?

_...wehikuły wyłączone, ale Aomine i Kagami nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że pewne niebieskie oczy czujnie patrzyły na nich zza osłony krzewów, a wbudowany w telefon aparat co rusz robił nowe zdjęcia. Może za kilka lat ten niewidzialny fotograf użyje wehikuły czasu? _


End file.
